Forever Starts Now
by violet eyed dreamer
Summary: Edward hesitated a minute before calling Charlie's house, but by then she was Jacob's. First fanfiction so please R&R. J/B one-shot


**A/N - Ok, this is my first fan fiction so please, please, please review! I need all the help I can get. Constructive criticism! Enjoy :)**

Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.

- Kahlil Gibran

~.~*~.~

I was inches from his face, his warm hand rested gently on my face, as his other hand snaked around my waist, pulling me up against him. I had to think fast - should I kiss my best friend, my sun in the black hole I call my life, the Paris who has always been there even when I pushed him away. Or should I wait, wait for my Romeo. But he would never show, he promised that. Yet it still felt like I would be cheating. On who? I thought to myself. His words ran through my head.

_It will be as if I never existed._

Jacob's face slowly descended towards mine, and I made my decision. Edward wasn't coming back. Jake loved me and promised never to hurt or leave me. I could try. Trying to love Jake would save him some pain, I had caused enough of that already. And who knows. Maybe, just maybe, I could forget Edward and move on.

I looked at his face - his jaw, his cheekbones, his chin, his nose, his eyes, his lips - before leaning in to kiss him. As soon as our lips met there was a connection in my mind, like the last piece of a puzzle clicking into place. My subconscious had tried to warn me, hell, even Jake had. But I still wasn't prepared for the feeling that I felt**:** Love.

The shrill ring of the phone brought me back to reality. I pulled away, my emotions a mix of pure happiness from my epiphany and extreme rage from the phone ruining the moment. I stared into Jacob's eyes, and I felt as if he could see into my soul.

The phone rang a second time, but neither us moved to get it. I was lost in his eyes, staring straight into his pure, beautiful soul. The sound echoed around the sunshine-yellow kitchen.

At the third ring, Jacob started to reach one hand for the phone. I grabbed his hand and put it back around my waist. Our eyes never left each others.

The phone rang once more. Then again. And one final ring left the entire house sound silent apart from our two beating hearts.

I held my breath, as did Jacob. The silence was so peaceful, so rare with all this chaos of vampires and werewolves and death that surrounded our daily lives. I sucked a deep breath in and let it out. Jacob began breathing again, too. I gently placed my hands on either side of his face. I reached up on the tip of my toes and pressed my lips against his once again.

My lips started to move with his, in a different way than they ever had with Edward. Jacob's warm, rough kiss was nothing like the cool, precautious kisses Edward gave me. This was much, much better.

I moved my hands from his face, sliding them down his neck and chest, and then back up. I put my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his silky hair. His hands ran up and down my back and sides.

He broke the kiss for air, which even though I knew I would have suffocated without, I didn't want. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. Our foreheads leaned against each other's as we both tried to catch our breath. He broke what seemed to be the silence which had lasted forever.

"I love you, Bells." He said simply, still slightly out of breath. He had said these words so many times bfore, but now they made my heart want to leap out my chest.

"I love you too." I replied. It was the truth.

I had always loved Jake, even as a kid. Maybe it wasn't in the way he wanted, but now it was. I still wanted him to be my best friend, but also my lover. It was strange how my mind went from trying to escape the situation to trying to get it to repeat itself. I wanted to kiss Jake, but I knew now was not the time. We'd have plenty of time for that later. I leaned my head against his chest, fully content in his warm and loving arms. I forgot about Victoria and Edward and the Cullens for a while. All I thought about was me and Jacob.

I heard a sound coming from the back door, and Alice walked into the room. I let my hands slide off from around Jake and he did the same. I blushed, of course, as his hands lingered on my hips and I turned toward Alice. He didn't turn towards her, he just kept staring at me, and a smile appeared on his face. My Jacob's smile. My smile.

She sighed and glanced at Jacob before she began.

"Bella, whenever you're around that _dog_ I can't see a damn thing. I can't see you ten minutes from now or ten hours. How long to you plan on staying with him, because I'm worried about you and your habit of getting into trouble." Alice stated, annoyance clearly shown on her pixie like face.

It took me less than a second to reply.

"Forever."

**A/N - What did you think? Good, bad, absolutely hideous? Let me know in a review! Sorry I'm being so pushy about the review thing, but I doubt anyone will even read this, but obviously you are so please review! **

**.~* .dreamer *~.**


End file.
